


Peter ha aprendido la lección

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, a lot of feelings, peter after eichen house, stiles is his anchor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter está demasiado roto para seguir sin Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter ha aprendido la lección

La primera noche que Peter apareció en su habitación, Stiles solo tuvo tiempo de recular hasta la esquina más cercana con cada músculo de su cuerpo tensado y la incesante idea de que iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente. El hombre lobo tan sólo se acercó a él despacio y colocó ambas manos en el cuello redondo de la camiseta, arrugándolo bajo sus garras. El aspecto del mayor era totalmente demacrado, el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado sin siquiera haber maldad en ellos. Estaba completamente vacío. Las prominentes ojeras daban a entender que no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Y pudo observar que su clavícula se notaba más de lo normal. Stiles estaba temblando, con los ojos cerrados y el miedo recorriéndole cada centímetro de piel. Peter se inclinó hacia su oído, y el adolescente quiso sentir que apoyó la frente contra la pared.

 

— Tú… Tú has provocado esto. Si no fuese por ti, Scott se habría convertido en mi beta. Jamás le habría matado… Y todos los acontecimientos pasados, no habrían sucedido. —Susurró con voz enronquecida, palabra por palabra, pretendiendo que escuchase bien lo que tenía que decirle—. Y ahora… vengo aquí, y no sé por qué. Llevo haciéndolo un par de días, semanas tal vez… Y no… no puedo mantenerme lejos de… esta maldita casa.

 

Stiles no supo qué decir, pero ya había visto ese comportamiento antes. Esa posesividad escondida tras las palabras de rabia. Esa necesidad de volver una y otra vez al mismo sitio. Lo vio varias veces, en distintas personas. Poco a poco, Peter se separó de él, mirándole con curiosidad porque el miedo en el humano parecía haber desaparecido. Él sabía lo que sucedía, manteniendo al hombre lobo ajeno a toda la situación; quien mantenía los ojos entrecerrados estudiando cada leve movimiento que hacían los labios de Stiles, boqueando sílabas sin sentido.

 

 

Por eso, cuando volvió noches después tras haber desaparecido del mapa, Stiles no se sorprendió. Llegaba de casa de Scott, algo adormilado y con demasiadas ganas por meterse en su cama. Hacía frío fuera y extrañamente también dentro, a medida que iba subiendo los peldaños y caminaba en dirección a su dormitorio. La ventana estaba abierta y podía observar que seguía lloviendo. Al fin y al cabo, tan sólo habían pasado un par de minutos después de que entrase en casa. Pero no recordaba haberla dejado abierta. Se acercó al pulsador de la lamparita en la mesita de noche y encendió la luz, suspirando un poco al encontrarse con las zapatillas empapadas de Peter. Alzó la mirada hasta la otra que se hallaba perdida, antes de incorporarse para ir hasta la ventana y poder cerrarla, al igual que hizo con la puerta echando el pestillo; a pesar de que su padre trabajaba toda la noche.

 

Pudo ver en sus ojos que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no sabía cómo lo había descubierto. El humano se pasó la lengua pausadamente por el labio inferior observando que seguía tan demacrado como la última vez. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin comer? Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención eran los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del hombre. Entonces cayó en que estaba completamente empapado. Los finos mechones del pelo se pegaban a la frente, al igual que su camiseta al propio pecho, dónde ahora sí que podía ver su clavícula. En realidad, era el hueso recubierto por una fina capa de piel.

 

— No… te muevas. —Le pidió en un hilo de voz, pero Peter no llegó a contestar.

 

Stiles a penas tardó unos minutos en bajar a la cocina con rapidez y coger un litro de caldo que su padre había comprado días antes, ya lo repondría. Lo calentó un minuto más de la cuenta para tener el tiempo suficiente de completar otra labor, antes de ofrecérselo al hombre lobo. Porque en realidad no sabía que se hacía en esos casos con alguien con _súper poderes lobunos_. Regresó antes de cumplir el tiempo que pasaba en su propia cabeza, esperando que el mayor de los Hale no se hubiese ido. Y sintió cierto nudo en el pecho cuando se lo encontró allí aún, sin haberse movido ni un ápice. Dejó el enorme tazón humeante sobre el escritorio y aseguró de nuevo la puerta. Stiles prosiguió por buscar algo de ropa en su armario, consiguiendo una de esas camisetas dos tallas más grandes que usaba para invierno y unos pantalones de deporte.

 

— Ten… —Murmuró ofreciéndoselo. Peter solo alzó la mirada en busca de ayuda.

 

El hijo del sheriff no estaba seguro de lo que quería que el otro hiciese, hasta que mirándole se le hizo obvio. Y no podía creérselo. Lo ayudó a levantarse, intentando por dentro no sonrojarse, ni nada por el estilo, e introdujo sus dedos índice y corazón por los bordes de la camiseta mojada. En serio que no podía creer que estuviese a punto de desnudarle. Con un pequeño suspiro, alzó la camiseta desviando la mirada para no fijarse en el torso de Peter, aunque finalmente lo hizo de reojo cuando tuvo que estirarse a por su propia camiseta doblada sobre la cama, una vez se la hubo quitado. Cogió la prenda seca y la remendó para poder ponérsela. Por suerte le quedaba bien, algo grande quizás, porque en otro momento sí le habría servido de su talla. Peter fue quien prosiguió al comprobar que eso era algo que incomodaba Stiles, cosa lógica. Mientras tanto, el menor se entretuvo en buscar una toalla.

 

El hombre lobo se sentó de nuevo en la cama, expectante por lo que parecía estar buscando el adolescente, hasta que dio con ello. No se sorprendió, pues observó que era solo una toalla. Pero Stiles dudó cuando hincó una rodilla en la cama y se encontró tan cerca de él. Peter le miró por un momento, girándose lo suficiente para que el otro pudiese ayudarle. Pasó la tela por el pelo mojado, echándolo hacia atrás desde la frente para apartarlo y mejorarle algo la visión. Lo secó como buenamente pudo, hasta que el tiempo en su cabeza volvió a agotarse y se incorporó de la cama para ofrecerle el caldo caliente, que ahora sí estaba en su punto justo.

 

Minutos después, Peter suspiró algo aliviado al notar que el frío había desaparecido y que su estómago estaba saciado. Stiles estaba quedándose medio dormido con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados, hasta que dio una cabezada que le despertó cuando el cuerpo del mayor se volvió a girar sobre la cama para dejar el tazón en la mesita de noche.

 

— ¿Puedo…? —Antes de que Peter pudiese siquiera terminar la frase, Stiles se dio cuenta de que le había dado a entender que quería que se quedase aquella noche. Y era muy bueno deduciendo sus propias pistas y el comportamiento de ellas en el resto de la gente.

 

— Sí. —Le interrumpió, sucediendo todo en menos de un segundo.

 

Pronto la luz estuvo apagada, y ambos se hallaban hechos una maraña de brazos y piernas bajo las mantas que olían demasiado a Stiles. Y eso hacía que a Peter se le erizase la piel. Por ello, el hombre lobo comenzó a llorar casi sin que ninguno se lo esperase, pero el humano no dijo nada. Se estrechó un poco más contra él y dejó pequeñas caricias en su espalda, antes de ponerse a su altura.

 

— No quiero hacerte daño… No quiero darte problemas… —Susurró el mayor de los Hale removiéndose sobre el colchón para facilitar la cercanía a Stiles.

 

— No lo harás… —Respondió rozando su nariz con la ajena.


End file.
